wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Daywani
Daywani Leafhoof is a relatively unknown Tauren that has been making a more involving role in the Horde's activities as of late. He assisted in the escort of the Eversong Tribe across the Plaguelands on the journey south from Quel'Thalas, though since then he and the rest of the tribe's members have went their seperate ways. His fur is a tan brown color with slightly curved horns at medium length. However, he appears rather tall and stockily-built, noted for his temper as well. He is also known as a bit of a flirt, but is generally more calm and stable save for when something provokes him. He is quick to anger and slow to simmer. Background Daywani Leafhoof did not originally follow the Earth Mother's calls to druidism, choosing instead to help support the village by taking up farming and hunting. During a fateful expedition with his hunting party, the taurens were ambushed by human smugglers and theives. Daywani watched helplessly as members of the hunting party were slain viciously before he lost control of his emotions, quickly shifting out of the body into a form covered in feathers before hurtling the humans to their doom at the rocky cliffs below with a forceful gale. A nearby druid recognized it as the hunter's ties to nature finally being invoked, seeing how Daywani had awakened in the eyes of the Earth Mother by protecting what remained of his hunting party. Arrangements were made to shuttle the druid to the groves of Moonglade, where he trained for several long years, showing promise in the arts of Balance while lacking in the arts of restorative magicks. He has recently resurfaced outside of the groves of Moonglade now, seeming to continue to tutor other druids that travel abroad of the schools of Balance, though he will often times adamantly refuse to teach Restoration magics to those he does not trust. He is most commonly found where the zepplin lines are, though he is noted to be studying in Silvermoon for better control of his emotions in battle. Rumor has it that a druid very similar to Daywani's size and markings has been sighted in the Crusader's Coliseum. He also carries a staff with a vial of what he claims to be a Black Dragonflight Broodmother's blood, as well as several magical trinkets with him at all times. Involvement Currently, Daywani is a traveling mentor, though he never strays far from where military involvements take place, namely overseas in the lands of Northrend. Strategy ((For character battles in RP fashion. Keep in mind this likely will not work when on a battleground at all.)) Daywani often prefers to keep his distance from the enemy, heckling them with his natural magic. His fighting style is often more reserved, constantly moving at running pace while gnats and lunar energy wear the enemy down before he attacks with a finishing strike. He often uses the land to his advantage, preferring high areas to battle. Be VERY careful if he gets the high ground, as his attunement to the wind and moon is at it's peak there, and he prefers to hurl enemies from the cliffs for a quick finish. The key to besting Daywani is to force him to use his restorative magics early. He cannot cast his restoring magic easily, or without consequence. Usually, this consequence is giving up his powerful Moonkin Form. You may notice his breathing rate increases, or he moves slower as a result. Capitlize on keeping his focus away from his deadly Balance magic. He is known to shift into the Bear or Cat when cornered, be mindful of an stealthy ambush or a sudden, fierce counterattack. Range is your key to besting him, know when to get close and when to suddenly back off. He usually reserves his treant guardians for when he feels threatened, you have him on the ropes when he calls for help, though his guardians pack a powerful punch themselves. Quotes "The spirits whisper their cries on the wind. Hear their anguish and tremble!" "There is nothing as soothing as a woman's smile....except maybe the woman smiling at something YOU did, but I disgress...." "I'd like the paladins more if they would stop trying to convert me into one of their preists!" Trivia Daywani is very weakened when using restorative magics. He quickly grows out of breath or woozy when decursing an item of power, or when rejuvenating flesh for the wounded. He also appears to go into episodes of shock after a taxing session of healing, including violently shaking and fading in and out of conciousness. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Horde Category:Tauren Category:Druid Category:Horde Druid Category:Shu'Halo Category:Characters Category:2009